thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thomasfanfromyoutube
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Proteus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jdogman (talk) 23:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sup Dude I am a bit bored wanna chat! Hey where did u go? Dude comeback I had Internet Problems! Hey can we chat again sometime? MarioLuigiGCFan AKA The guy who wanted u to voice Douglas for his series! Soon but not until later on because he won't be in this season but can you do a Ten Cents, Henry or Sir Topham Hatt audition thanks! Hey Man U still on here cos here is a short update on My Series but first, I made a new account cos I did not like my Original Account that much but I still need your help: 1st Change: My Series has been postponed until later but to keep fans waiting, I have made a new fan series. 2nd Change: This Fan Series is a TUGS Series and I need voice actors so I need actors for Old Jones, Zak and Grampus. I still may need u for some more but I however did get Takealongconductor as Sunshine so that's one actor down and I did get another user as Warrior so that's still good and u may be thinking "You can't make a fan made TUGS Series cos they don't have enough TUGS merchandise" but I have a coloured version of The Bigg City Port set so I can still make it realistic. So at u still a fan of the show, we'll I have some voice actors for u! 3rd Change: I have now got a new account for Series and it's DieselDuckFan2001 so plz sub me! We'll that is all. I love your vids on YouTube they are awesome keep it up cos Quest 89 is super awesome! For more info about, ask for a chat meeting! --~~~~MarioLuigiGCFan (WarioWaluigiGCFan) Customs Page Marked for Deletion Dear Thomasfanfromyoutube, As a fellow admin here on the TWR Wiki, I am here to inform you that the Customs page has been marked for deletion by another admin. However, in the headline, he did advise users who have uploaded pictures of their custom models to save said pictures so that they can be transferred to a special wiki or website for custom Thomas Wooden Railway creations, such as Engines, Rolling Stock, Destinations, and original characters. I support the idea of a TWR Customs Wiki, and I will gladly transfer the pictures of my customs to it if such a wiki is made. If the TWR Customs Wiki does get made, please inform me, as well as any other users who have uploaded pictures of their custom Thomas Wooden Railway models so that we may transfer our pictures there. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 1:27 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 17:27, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :Since two weeks have passed since there was talk about creating a wiki/website for customs, has any action been taken? Jdogman (talk) 00:08, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Layout images Hello. I'm not sure what has been happening regarding a customs wiki or website, but we're currently in the process of deleting the Layouts page for the same reason as the customs. I wondering if the images on that pages are something a customs website would also be looking for, and if you were planning on backing these up. --Jdogman (talk) 04:03, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :It's okay. You don't need to do if you don't feel like it. I'm not really sure what FlyingThistleStudios' account on here is as well.